


Button challenge #2

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round 2 of Jack & Ianto's button challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button challenge #2

**Author's Note:**

> After reserching men's underwear, a fun way to spend an afternoon, I learned there are a lot of silly names for men's g-strings, there are a lot of unusual looking g-stings for men, and men don't have as many choices as women do., And I came up with a story, which was the whole point. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Jack stood on the catwalk, over looking the main part of the Hub and watched Ianto making his rounds with the afternoon coffee. He looked so proper and professional in his suit, Jack just wanted to rip it off him. He swore Ianto was wiggling his ass a whole lot more than necessary as he delivered coffee to each member of the team, before coming up the stairs. Jack turned and walked into his office as Ianto walked toward him.

"Your coffee, sir." Ianto said as he walked in.

Jack took a sip of coffee as he ran his eyes over Ianto's body.  Everything seemed normal.

"New underwear a bit uncomfortable?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"You seem to be wiggling that gorgeous ass of yours more than usual," Jack said, " I thought maybe your had new undies creeping up on you."

"I have no idea what you mean, sir." Ianto said, innocently

"So you're not trying to distract me form the challenge?" Jack asked, referring to their newest game of seeing who could have the most buttons on their clothes. This time it was who could have the most buttons on their underwear.

"That would be cheating, sir." Ianto said.

He headed for the door.

"And I don't cheat." he said, swaying his hips as he went through the doorway.

Jack groaned and threw himself down in his chair, wondering how he was supposed to get any work done with images of Ianto's ass in his mind.

 

 

Later, that evening, after the rest of the team had been sent home, Ianto brought Jack his last cup of coffee of the night.

Jack grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, mashing their lips together. He nipped on Ianto's bottom lip, then pushed his tongue past it, to explore his mouth. Ianto pulled back, gasping for air.

"I want you out of that madding suit." Jack growled, plucking at Ianto's jacket.

Ianto stepped back and studied Jack for a moment.

"Shall we undress at the same time?" he asked.

Jack nodded. Quickly, the stripped down to just their trousers. At the same time, they undid them and let them slide to the floor.  Ianto smiled as he took in the under garment Jack had chosen. It was a black g-string, with three straps that buttoned on the pouch, then buttoned to three other straps on his hips.  Those straps ran across his ass to button on the strap that barely covered his crack. The best past of the whole thing were the twenty-four tiny buttons that ran down the center of the pouch. Jack grinned when he saw Ianto was wearing the same thing, only in red.

"Great minds." he said as he pulled Ianto back into his arms.

"Indeed." Ianto said, nuzzling Jack's neck, "I think this one is a draw.

Jack agreed. He lead Ianto over to the couch and laid down, pulling Ianto on top of him. Ianto nibbled on the edge of Jack's ear, making him shiver. He kissed his way along Jack's jaw and sucked on his neck. Jack squeezed Ianto's ass, as he ground against him, making both of them groan. Ianto kissed his way down Jack's chest, licking along his ribs, making Jack squirm. He ran his ran his tongue along Jack's navel, then unbuttoned the buttons on Jack's hip. He peeled the g-string off of Jack's cock, enjoying the sight of it, hard and beautiful, pre cum glistening on the tip. Ianto started to bend his head down when Jack grabbed his hip.

"Come here." Jack said, patting the couch beside his head. Ianto moved so his knees were on each side of Jack's head. Jack undid the buttons on his hip and freed his cock. Ianto hummed as Jack ran his thumb along the underside of his cock. He closed his fist around Jack, slowly stroking. He gasped when Jack licked the length of him, before sucking on the head. He stretched out so he could reach Jack's cock and licked the slit, tasting the pre cum. He swirled his tongue around the head, then sucked on it, making Jack moan.   He worked he mouth along Jack's cock, letting it slide down his throat. He moaned around Jack, as Jack did the same to him. Ianto ran his thumb along Jack's perineum, gently caressing the soft skin. Jack ran his hands lightly along Ianto's hips, then squeezes his ass as he worked his mouth on Ianto's cock.  Ianto began moving his hips, thrusting in to Jack's mouth as Jack pushed up into his.  Jack carefully slid a finger in to Ianto's ass, curling it so it brushed his prostrate. Ianto let Jack's cock go with a cry when Jack did it again.  Ianto's body shook as his orgasm hit.   He pulled out of Jack's mouth and hung his head, trying to catch his breath.  After a few minutes, he went back to work on Jack, sucking him down in one motion.  Jack groan as the sensations Ianto's mouth were causing ran through his body.  Ianto cupped his balls in his hand, gently squeezing. He felt them draw up, knowing Jack was close to the edge.  Jack's hips bucked as he thrust in to Ianto's mouth with a grunt, his  cum hitting the back of Ianto's throat. Ianto let Jack's softening cock go and kissed the inside of his thigh. He turned around to face Jack. Jack pulled him against his chest, rolling on his side so Ianto could lay beside him. He kissed Ianto, sliding his tongue in to his mouth so they could share the taste of each other. Ianto snuggled against Jack's shoulder, tucking his head under Jack's chin.  Jack ran his hand down his back, feeling his body relax as he feel asleep. Jack lay there, dozing, enjoying the feel of Ianto against him, looking forward to what ever surprises Ianto might have planed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
